Don't Leave Me
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Tom and Meg's relationship is going well, but will one tiny accident wreck it all?
1. Chapter 1

"How do you do iit?" Jay asked Tom

"Do what?" Tom asked, looking puzzled and confused.

"How do you make Meg like you so much? It's so obvious she loves you."

"That's true, mate," said Lenny, joining the conversation.

"Ruth loves you," Tom said to Jay, "and Linda obviously likes you," he said to Lenny.

"D'you think so?" Lenny asked.

"I know so," replied Tom.

"You still haven't said how you do it," said Jay.

"I don't do anything," said Tom. "I've got to go now anyway, my break ended ten minutes ago. See you both later."

"See you," they both replied.

They were right. Meg loved Tom more than anything in the world and the feeling was mutual. They hadn't told anyone but they were actually house hunting. This wasn't just a fling, they knew it was something special.

Meg was sorting through some files when Tom saw her. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "how are you?"

"Better now you're here," she said, then, in an undertone she added, "Tom, I've found an amazing house. I know we were thinking of a flat to start off with, but oh my God, wait until you see it."

Tom smiled, "show me later."

"I will," Meg replied, excited that Tom was showing an interest.

"Meg," said Tom, looking nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later Meg was in the staff room with Zoe.

"So he actually said it?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah!" said Meg. She couldn't stop smiling and her voice was full of excitement.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him too."

"For the first time?"

"For the first time."

"Well it looks like you two are well and truly loved up."

"We are. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We're moving in together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Sorry, I've got to go, lunch break's over. Do you want to meet up for a drink tonight? You can fill me in."

"Yeah, I'd love to. Do you want to text me?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye."

Meg went to the cupboard as Zoe left the room. She got out some biscuits, took one out, out them back and ate. Since she'd got no dinner she had to fill up somehow. She'd made herself a salad but forgotten it as she'd been in a rush. She'd been sat in the staff room for about ten minutes when she started to feel wheezy and short of breath. She noticed her lips were swelling up to. "Crap," she muttered. She got the biscuits out of the cupboard and checked the allergy advice. "Contains almonds," she read under her breath. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."


	3. Chapter 3

She grabbed her locker key and fumbled around trying to unlock her locker. Her reaction was gettting worse by the second. She was now feeling dizzy and faint. She grabbed her bag and unzipped it. A wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed the worktop for support. She dropped her bag and the contents spilt all over the floor. Her Epipen rolled to the other side of the room. She leant against the lockers and slid to the floor. She tried to move but she couldn't find the energy. She looked at the Epipen, the one thing that could save her life. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen Meg?" Lenny asked Jay.

"No, why?"

"Her break ended quite a while ago and it's not like her to be late."

"Oh Lenny," Zoe called. "Last time I saw her she was in the staff room."

"Thanks, I might go and see what's holding her up. If Nick finds out he'll go up the wall."

"I'll come too," said Jay.

"Haven't you got work to be doing?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ssh," said Jay, laughing.

They walked up the corridor on the way to the staff room. "I bet she's skiving," joked Jay. Lenny opened the staff room door and gasped.

"Oh my God, Meg, what's happened?"

Jay followed Lenny into the room and the smile automatically left his face.  



	5. Chapter 5

"Meg!" said Lenny. "Is it your allergy?"

Meg nodded, struggling to catch her breath. She pointed across the room at her Epipen. Jay grabbed it and gave it to Lenny.

"Have you used one yet?" Lenny asked.

Meg shook her head.

Lenny injected it into Meg's thigh, straight through her scrubs. Meg winced.

"You're going to be ok," Jay reassured her. Then to Lenny he added, "We need to get her to resus, now!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Lenny scooped Meg up in his arms. She was still responsive, but only just. Breathing was now a battle. He and Jay ran back to resus past the reception.

"Is that Meg?" Dylan asked. He had a soft spot for Meg. "What's wrong with her?"

"Anaphylaxis," Lenny replied.

"Get her into resus!" Dylan ordered.

Lenny lay her on a bed and immediately Jay got another Epipen. They injected Meg and she winced again. Dylan gave her oxygen mask and they began checking her vitals.

"Ok, she's got a very low blood pressure," said Dylan. "Have you felt dizzy at all Meg?"

Meg nodded.

"Well, that explains that."

Jay was stood by Meg's side, reassuring her while Lenny and Dylan treated her.

"Jay," she wheezed, taking off her oxygen mask.

"No Meg, leave that on," said Jay, putting the oxygen back on her face.

"Yeah Meg," said Lenny. "Leave that there."

Meg removed it once again. "N-no, Jay," she gasped. "I need," she took a laboured breath and looked straight into Jay's eyes. "I need Tom." 


	7. Chapter 7

Jay gazed into Meg's eyes for a second. She put the oxygen mask back on and Jay stood up.

"Can you two cope if I go?"

"Where?"

"Tom, we need to tell Tom."

"Yeah, get Tom."

"Thank you," Meg wheezed.

Jay smiled at Meg. "I'll be right back, and when I do get back, Tom'll be with me." He ran out of resus and started looking up the corridors for Tom.

"Whoa Jay, what's the rush?" Zoe asked, as he nearly knocked her over.

"Have you seen Tom?"

"No, why what's he done?"

"Nothing, it's Meg, listen I'll explain later, it's important I find Tom!"

"What's Meg? Jay, what's happened?"

But Jay had already run off in search of Tom. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Tom!" Jay shouted, he had just spotted him walking down a corridor.

"Jay-" Tom turned around smiling, but it faltered when he saw the look on Jay's face. "W-what's happened?"

"It's Meg, you need to come with me."

"Meg-what's happened?"

"She's in resus."  
"Resus? Why, what happened?"

"She had an allergic reaction."

"Is she in Anaphylaxis?"

Jay noddded. Tom started to run up towards resus with Jay following. Tom burst into resus and saw Meg. He stared at her.

"Meg!"

Meg looked at Tom. Relief flooded through her body. Everything would be ok now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tom ran to Meg's side and grabbed her hand.

"It's ok, I'm here now," he said. He put his hand on her head and started stroking her forehead with his thumb. "How is she?"

"It's slow, but she's responding to treatment," said Dylan.

"Hear that? You're going to be fine."

Meg smiled weakly . Tom squeezed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tom, mate, this is nothing to worry about, but she's deteriorating a bit. Her sats are getting lower."

"Is she having a relapse?" Tom asked, concerned.

"No, not if we can help it!" said Dylan, his voice full of determination. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tom looked at Meg and he couldn't hold it in anymore. She was flitting in and out of consciousness and he needed her to hear this. He didn't care that Lenny, Dylan and Jay could hear everything that he was saying.

"Listen, Meg, you need to fight this. I need you. I can't lose you. You mean everything to me. When you smile, I smile, when you cry, I could cry too. I can't live without you-you are my life." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't leave me." 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a hour and Meg was finally stable. She was sleeping and was no longer in danger. It had spread quickly around the department. Zoe knocked and popped her head round the door.

"Is it ok if I come in?" she whispered.

Tom smiled and nodded. "Yeah, come in."

"How is she?"

"She's stable now. It was touch and go for a while though."

"I've been so worried about her."

"I know, she certainly know how to cause some drama."

Zoe smiled and held Meg's hand. "You get well soon," she said. Then to Tom she said, "She's so lucky Lenny and Jay found her."

"I know, I need to go and see them later, to thank them."

"They'll probably pop up later anyway. I'd better go now, but I'll be back later. Tell her we're all asking about her."

"I will, thanks for coming Zoe."

"Bye Tom."

"Bye Zoe." 


	12. Chapter 12

When Meg woke up she still felt dozy and weak. Tom was asleep in the chair next to her. She shifted around to try and get comfortable but Tom woke up. He was still holding her hand.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be stupid, how are you beautiful?"

"I'm ok."

"You gave us all a scare!"

"I'm so embaressed. Trust me to collapse in the staff room."

Tom laughed. "Well, at least you're ok now."

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
